random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo 3DSIXL
Ninendo 3DSIXL is a new fanon-made Nintendo handheld game system. This handheld has many features that any Nintendo fan would be excited for, plus the handheld only costs $20! This system is part of the 9th generation of the history of video games with its home console counterpart, the 3DWii U. Games it has *New Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Galaxy 3DSIXL *Paper Mario Pak (includes Paper Mario, Paper Mario; The Thousand Year Door, and Super Paper Mario) *Rainbow Road: The Game *Mario Kart 3DSIXL *Donkey kong Crunchy *The Legend of Zelda: Ura Gaiden *Kirby superstar muffins *Kingdom Hearts EM: Epic Masterpiece *Kingdom Hearts: A Sorcerer's Point of View *Kingdom Hearts Crappy Spin-Off Heaven *A Random-ness Wiki Kingdom Hearts Game *Portal: 3DSIXL Edition *Bunker Racers *P&F makes fun of food: the game *Elmo VS Kash *Butterman 2 *Purple chicken 2 *Glove and boots: the video game *Add moar! Features/Stuff it has *''StreetPass: Works just like the 3DS. :3 *SpotPass: Also works just like the 3DS. :p *Mii Plaza + Maker: Like the Wii, the 3DS, and the Wii U, you can create Miis. When you have StreetPass turned on, you can collect Miis. *Camera: Just like the others this 3DSIXL has a camera, like the Nintendo 3DS but higher quality. *SwapChat: This work just likes PictoChat and Swapnote! Like the originals, you can still do everything you can like live chats and swap notes, but you can now post videos and even live chat with friends around the world (if they're active :p). *Game Boy Slot: On the bottom of the 3DSIXL, there is a slot that lets you play Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advanced games. *DS, 3DS, & 3DSIXL Slot: There is also a slot next to the Game Boy slot that allows you to play Nintendo 3DSIXL along with Nintendo DS Games and Nintendo 3DS games. *The Online Hotspot: If you are close to a computer you are allowed all access to anything online including Wikia, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and YouTube. *Wii Slot: There is a slot that lets you put Wii game discs into the Nintendo 3DSIXL. This slot also takes GameCube discs. Surprisingly, this would also take Wii U games! *StreetPass & SpotPass Play: Play with other people whether with your friends or across the world! *Netflix: Netflix is now sponsoring Nintendo by allowing you to download free movies with DS Dollars. *The Nintendo Channel: Working like a TV channel if SpotPass is turned on, you can watch broadcasted original animated videos featuring various Nintendo franchises. *Free Games: Now featuring free downloadable demo's for only four DS Dollars. *Flipnote Studio: Now you can use any color, in any combination. No more limits! *DS Dollars: DS Dollars are new money you can earn by playing any video game on the Nintendo 3DSIXL, these DS Dollars can be earned by beating a boss or finishing a level on any video game for the Nintendo 3DSIXL. You can also earn more DS Dollars by walking like the Play Coins on the 3DS (which you can only earn 20 of these a day for the walking part) thanks to the built in pedometer. *Gorilla:'' Shows the following video: Input Techy Information *motion sensors *3D front and back-facing cameras. *built-in Microphone *resistive HD multi-touchscreen *two circle pads and one D-pad *stylus *select, start, home, and power buttons *headphone jack *volume slider *3D depth slider *A/B/X/Y face buttons, ZL/ZR bumper buttons, and L/R trigger buttons *back touch pad *different varieties of haptic feedback *bluetooth *near field communication *built-in pedometer *built-in rechargeable battery pack Accessories *''Cartridge Add-On'': When you slide the 3DSIXL on this add-on, you are able to play NES, SNES, and N64 games! However, since this would hide the Game Boy Slot, the DS, 3DS, & 3DSIXL Slot, and the back touch pad, the add-on has another one of those three made on the add-on for convenience. Trivia *Nintendo was testing a PS3 and PS2 game on the Wii Slot in the 3DSIXL when they realized you can play PS1, PS2, PS3, GameCube, Xbox, Xbox 360 and PSP video games on the system also. *The Wii scanner appears to let you play DVDs and Blu-rays. Category:Fannon works Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Nintendo Category:Cool stuff Category:Spelling Breaks!